


Падал прошлогодний снег

by Darthie_M



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, many years later, postcanon, the deaths of almost all Canon characters (mentioned)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Герои уходят, и последний оставшийся пишет мемуары о людях и событиях.





	Падал прошлогодний снег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогодний фест 2013 года по заявке Tara Aviniony.  
> В названии использована цитата из одноименного м/ф 1983 года.  
> Спасибо NikaDimm за быстробетинг в самый дедлайн.

В самый канун нового года слегка потеплело, и в тишине и безветрии снег падал медленно, словно нехотя. Странное чувство, как будто время замедлило ход и вот-вот остановится, застынет, вязкое и прозрачное, сомкнется хрустальной сферой, и навсегда окажешься игрушечным человечком в крохотном домике внутри стеклянного сувенира, который в Альянсе называют snowglobe. И кто-то поставит его на каминную полку к другим таким же – просто для коллекции, с которой иногда вытирают пыль, но никогда уже не играют самозабвенно.

Люди дробят массив времени, режут его на условные единицы и придают им значение, которым те вовсе не обладают. Когда с двенадцатым ударом часов сменяются цифры года, снежинки все так же слетают с неба, не ощущая, что стали уже прошлогодними. А люди, спешащие по делам или задумчиво перебирающие воспоминания, не замечают, что во вселенной сменилась эпоха, и продолжают свой путь из вчера в завтра, хотя давно и прочно переключились с веселого предвкушения на ностальгическое «а помнишь?..» Но если вдуматься, все начинается раньше, еще на подъеме, подобно тому как на гребне волны вскипает белая шапка еще до того, как волна налетит на берег, и эта пена раскатится по песку и зальет все вокруг. Удобно считать эпохи по именам императоров, не сознавая, что годы их жизни не отражают происходящего, что старое время заканчивается задолго до траурных маршей и здравниц в честь их преемников. А после оглянешься – и кидаешь точку отсчета, как камешек через плечо. И получается, что давным-давно что-то сменилось в узоре судьбы.

Если попробовать поделиться этой нехитрой мыслью, пришлось бы сказать много лишних слов. Вспомнить, что Мюллер рассказывал о разговоре с Миттермайером на новогоднем приеме в 490-м. О молодых адмиралах, пришедших за славой и очень боявшихся не успеть. У Мюллера, кстати, очень красивый памятник, герр Юлиан постарался. У самого Юлиана, впрочем, не хуже.

Но разве нужно рассказывать все подробности? Можно всего лишь кивнуть за окно. А для наглядности взять вот такой же шарик и потрясти, чтобы там тоже посыпался снег. Правда, здесь, в доме, есть только один snowglobe, и он не подходит. Чисто альянсовская игрушка: снег засыпает там статую Але Хайнессена, оригинала которой не существует уже много лет. Это подарок Дасти Аттенборо, прислан когда-то ему в знак признания, что ни один журналист не сумел раскрутить его на полноценное интервью. 

Впрочем, кому же рассказывать? Он в этом доме один. Сам так решил – встречать новый год здесь, в Ландвиди, совсем одному, даже без семьи. Не во дворце на Феззане, и не на Одине, традиционность которого с каждым годом все больше отдает захолустьем, и не на Хайнессене, где учится в университете старшая внучка, – здесь, в родовом поместье, затерянном среди лесов. Пусть веселятся другие, более беззаботные, а для него самого важнее уединение, эта возможность остаться с самим собой, может быть, иллюзорная, прежде чем снова вернуться к своим нелегким обязанностям. 

Это решение далось ему нелегко, но оно было правильным. Может быть, новый год и семейный праздник, но непривычно было встречать его в кругу семьи. Всегда – либо на мостике флагмана, либо при дворе, и возвращаться домой лишь под утро, когда все домашние уже спят, и предрассветная тишина утраивает эхо шагов. И это было скорее работой, чем отдыхом, но все они, «первозванные адмиралы», старались не пропускать эту ночь, какие бы у них ни были важные и срочные дела. Их встречи на новогоднем приеме уже превратились в традицию, но с каждым годом их становилось все меньше, и их места на ключевых постах занимали новые люди. Однажды Биттенфельд очень метко назвал их компанию «клубом, который стал чересчур эксклюзивным». Два года назад они с ним остались вдвоем, и с этим определением уже нельзя было не согласиться. Ну, а сегодня… Один человек – это уже не клуб. Его подчиненные справятся со своими обязанностями, необходимости в личном присутствии нет, и он вполне может позволить себе эти маленькие каникулы.

Соратники. Считал ли он их друзьями? Пожалуй, нет, но, право же, разница невелика. Они были частью его жизни. Нельзя сказать, что их пощадило время, но странное дело – оно словно их обтекало, как камни в ручье. Словно они были навсегда приписаны к бурной эпохе своей молодости, перекроившей всю обитаемую вселенную, и все последующие события уже не имели над ними власти. Приметы возраста не искажали их лица, не пригибали к земле, не превращали в реликтовых стариков. Но, может быть, именно поэтому каждый, кого уже не было с ними, воспринимался, словно потери в бою. 

Когда-то это казалось таким важным – принять смерть в бою. Война была их жизнью, все верили в Вальгаллу… Это действительно стало проблемой в послевоенные годы – не сразу, а лет через пять. В их представления плохо вписывался долгий и прочный мир. Но на их век войны хватило, только один из них умер в своей постели, и то при таких обстоятельствах, что это вполне можно было приравнивать к смерти от боевых ран. 

Кто мог подумать, что уцелеть суждено было именно ему – далеко не самому молодому и даже не самому удачливому? Впрочем, что тут удача, большой вопрос. Каждый из тех, кто ушел, словно оставил в наследство свои неоконченные дела и свою миссию в этом мире. Сначала это почти не ощущалось. Кемпф, Ренненкампф, Штайнметц, Фаренхайт – некогда было горевать, просто перетасовывались флоты и назначались новые командиры взамен погибших. Лютц, Ройенталь. Горестный день смерти кайзера, и Оберштайн, опередивший его на полтора часа. Мюллер, внезапно, ударом под дых. Вален – кажется, это стало немалой утратой для Биттенфельда... Меклингер, и хорошо, что успел издать свои мемуары, а ведь казалось, еще совсем не время. Забавно, он словно подтолкнул поток воспоминаний, как с рейховской, так и с бывшей альянсовской стороны: последующие годы обогатили историков будущего весьма интересными документами, хотя, конечно, сыграли роль еще и отмена военной цензуры и снятие грифа секретности со многих документов. Но именно книга Меклингера положила начало словесной дуэли между Биттенфельдом и Фернером. Должно быть, Фриц Йозеф потом скучал по своему оппоненту, а ведь сначала готов был его разорвать на куски и называл оберштайновским лисом… Но это были спокойные годы, и наполнять их привычным адреналином им приходилось самим.  
А после история вновь понеслась вскачь. Кесслер, пропавший без вести в самое неподходящее время – наверное, слишком уж близко он подобрался к каким-то опасным тайнам. И Миттермайер, в том же далеком году. Вот после этого и пришлось почувствовать себя Атлантом, держащим на плечах небесный свод. Но все же ответственность не ощущалась бременем, а одиночество было неполным, пока был жив неугомонный Фриц Йозеф, шумный, бескомпромиссный, сумевший и в зрелые годы сохранить юношеский боевой задор. Теперь придется привыкать, что не с кем больше разделить воспоминания, и никогда уже не доведется молча кивнуть в ответ на очередную тираду. 

Может быть, именно из-за этого впервые хочется написать о прошедших событиях. Что бы о нем ни думали, он никогда не испытывал трудностей с письменной речью. Просто слова стоят мало. Его мемуарами стала вся его жизнь.  
Он никогда ничего не записывал, не оставлял заметок, но эйдетическая память всегда позволяла ему вернуться в любой момент прошлого, как будто это случилось вчера или даже сегодня, и с абсолютной точностью воспроизвести каждую секунду. Жалко, что он не художник, к особенностям его восприятия изобразительные средства подходят гораздо больше. Но можно прямо сейчас взять лист бумаги и записать… выбрав самые простые слова. К примеру, так: «Наш будущий император, лишившись своего друга, с невиданным прежде усердием стал собирать вокруг себя таланты…»

***

Снег продолжает падать – ему все равно, нынешний это год или ушедший. Скудное зимнее солнце едва пробивается через подернутые инеем окна. Стопка бумаги растет – и это в самом деле помогает привести мысли в порядок. Когда через несколько дней за ним придет машина, еще останется время подумать, как поступить с неожиданной рукописью. Бросить в камин? Переслать ее Аттенборо, анонимно, без подписи? Дасти поймет, от кого это, долго гадать не придется, выбор из одного варианта… Но он не выдаст, этика журналиста для него свята, словно контракт для феззанца или честь для имперца. Можно в конце схематически изобразить snowglobe, чтобы совсем не осталось сомнений в подлинности. 

– Господин премьер-министр, нам пора.

Да, в самом деле, пора, а он так ничего и не решил. Да и камин потух, не было смысла его разжигать накануне отъезда. Впрочем, еще будет время, дорога длинная.

Встать и накинуть зеленый плащ. Автоматическим жестом пригладить вихор на затылке, совсем не приличествующий высшему должностному лицу Империи, но ставший известным в Галактике всем и каждому по фотографиям и карикатурам.  
Поколебавшись, сложить листы стопкой и спрятать в портфель.  
Если он передумает, шредеров на корабле хватает.

**Author's Note:**

> Постскриптум 2018 года:  
> Памяти Tara Aviniony, которой больше нет с нами.


End file.
